Coming Back (a kiba love story) one shot
by Wallflow3r
Summary: Just read it please.


Addysen POV.

I thought today would be a normal day. But boy I thought wrong. Right now I am getting attacked by a tongue. Yes. A tongue. I grab a hold of the beasts head and push it away a little. Finally getting a look at the beast and it is a huge dog.

"Akamaru!" The dog and I hear someone call out. The dogs ears perk but he ignores the person calling him.

"I guess your name is Akamaru. You are so friendly for a ninja dog."

"How did you know he was a ninja dog?" A voice said and I looked around Akamaru to find a cute boy with brown hair and fangs on his face. He looks familiar, but maybe I have seen someone that looks like him.

"My older brothers told me about a clan that had ninja dogs. When they were training me." i say than I start petting Akamaru, who is still on top of me.

"Oh! Sorry about Akamaru." He walks toward us and Akamru barks then licks my face which causes me to giggle. I look at the boy and he is blushing.

"Who are you by the way?" I ask as he stares at me.

"Umm...I..I'm Kiba Inuzaka"

"Oh your clan is the one my brothers told me about. My brother Sasuke told me that you are just as annoying as Naruto."

"I am not annoying like Naru...wait did you say you are Sasuke's little sister." I push Akamaru off of me and stand up.

"Yep. Addysen Uchiha. Nice to see you again, Kiba. And by the way I don't think Naruto is annoying he is my best friend" _Along with you._ "Before I left that is."

"Kiba! Akamaru! Where are you two?" We hear people yell.

"Wait Addysen?..." Kiba says with a confused look. "Wait! Addy!" Kiba yells and hugs me.

"Kiba we finally..." A blonde guy says.

"Kiba who is this?" A girl with pink hair says.

"Addy!" Someone yells and than I get tackled. Then I see his blond hair and I hug him.

"I missed you too, Naru."

"NARUTO! GET OFF OF HER!" Sakura yells and Naruto gets off of me. He grabs my hand and pulls me up then hugs me again.

"N-naru I c-can't breath."

"Sorry Addy."

"It's okay."

"Wait Addy? As in Sasuke's sister?" Sakura asks.

"The one and only, big brow." Ino hugs me while Sakura glares at me. We walk through the gates of the village Naru on my left Kiba on my right. As soon as we step through the gates I see all of our friends.

"Hey guys." I say then a round of hugs start. Starting with Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Tenten, Choji, and even Shikamaru, Shino, and Gaara.

Kiba's POV

I hugged Addy when I realised it was her, but it didn't last long thanks to Sakura and Ino. I let her go for her to be tackled by Naruto.

"I missed you too, Naru." She tells him and hugs him back I feel a prick in my heart . I still like her? After all this time I can't believe I still like her. And I am jealous of Naruto. It is Naruto of Kami's sake. We walk back to Konoho Naruto of Addy's left me on her right . I was anger the whole fifteen minute walk back because the whole she just talked to Naruto.

I understand he is her best friend but I am here too. She can talk to me. Why won't she talk to me! (Me: wooh Kiba stalker-ish much Kiba: shut it Arishia Me: Calm down very thing will be fine Kiba: sure) When we get through the gate everyone we know is there. And everyone hugs her even Shikamaru, Shino, and Gaara. That is a little shocking.

Addy's POV

All of a sudden Gaara tenses and is staring over my shoulder I pull away from him and turn around and I see of the people I wanted to see in the three years I have been gone. Sasu. I run to him. He hugs me tightly like he is going to lose me.

"I missed you Sasu-nii"

"I missed you too, A." He said squeezing me tighter.

"Sasu- nii I c-can't b-breath."

"Sorry."

"It is okay Naru did the same to me like fifteen minutes ago" Sasuke glares at Naruto as I continue. "And before that Kiba's dog Akamaru partically crashed my ribs." I say jokingly and laugh to make sure Sasuke knows I am joking. But he still over-reacts.

"Control your mutt, dog breath." He says glaring at Kiba and Akamaru. That just tick me off to no end and before I even knew what I was doing I slapped Sasuke across the face. I gasped and stepped away from Sasuke. I hit him. I have never hit my brother. Tears started to roll down my face and I just turned and run away. The next thing I knew I was at my favorite place the place where I would go to play with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba.

I sat near the waterfall as the tears continued to roll down my face. Then I heard a snap my head shot up. And I saw my three of my four most favorite people in the world.

"Addy. I-I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just..." Sasuke says and is then interupted by Naruto.

"He is really sorry for saying that about Kiba. Sasuke really cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know." I say in soft voice. "But that still doesn't give him the right. He knows if he said or didn't anything to you or Kiba I would be up set. And if either of you did anything to him that would be just the same."

"Please forgive me, A." Sasuke asks his eyes pleading for my to forgive him.

"Okay I will forgive you, Sasu. If you say sorry to Kiba."

"I- I'm sorry Kiba." Sauke said and Kiba nodded to him.

"Okay now why don't we go get Ramen." Naruto asks with that goofy grin.

"Yeah I am starving." Sasuke agrees.

"No thanks I think I will stay here for a while."

"Okay are you caming Kiba?"

"No I think I will stay here too."

"Okay if you want us you know where to look." Naruto says and almost drags Sasuke away. After they are gone Kiba sits next to me.

"Addy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you hit Sasuke when he called me dog breath?"

"Well I-I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I have something to tell you."

Kiba's POV

I didn't give her time to answer I just continued talking. "Well since we meet I always liked being around you and I-I want to... I have..." I keep studdering and I am getting annoyed with my self. "Oh fuck it! I love you Addy. I have always loved you. I was jealous of Naruto earlier. I was happy when you got mad at Sasuke when he called me dog breath. I love you. So..yeah."

Addy's POV

For a second I sit there in shock. I snap back to reality when I see Kiba get up and start to walk away. I grab his hand and he looks at me.

"I love you too, Kiba."

"Really?!" He asks and I nod letting go of his hand.

"Yes. I have since we were little." Kiba grabs my hand and pulls me up and crushes his lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." We say to each other between kisses, which turned into a full out make-out session.


End file.
